Programa de irreligion con Edward Elric
by Haibaku Ishida
Summary: Sean bienvenidos amables lectores a este programa dedicado a exponer el pensamiento Ateo principalmente dirigido a los lectores Cristianos. La intención no es convertir Creyentes en Ateos, ni el sugerirles que abandonen sus creencias y sus iglesias. Lo que se busca es reflexionar sobre lo que cree y sus consecuencias. Si este programa fic le ofende, visite otra cosa.
1. 5 razones de por qué no creo en Dios

Yo: Después de tanto tiempo, y después de tanta insistencia interna, he regresado, pero con un fic que no es un fic, sino una platica. Esta vez, le di la oportunidad a Edward de hacer su programa de ateísmo ya que es un ateo convencido.

ADVERTENCIA: El contenido de este fic informativo representa el punto de vista ateo de Ed y no representa mis opiniones

Disclaimer: La información expuesta y Fullmetal Alchemist NO ME PERTENECEN.

* * *

El Inicio: por qué no creo en Dios

Hola a todos, me llamo Edward Elric y este es mi blog de irreligión, ya que cierta personita me llamó a esto sabiendo que soy ateo, aunque no se espera lo que le espera, muajajajajajajaja!

Bueno, empezemos:

Como todos saben, Soy Ateo, no creo en Dios. Entonces el creyente promedio reaccionaría así: ¡Eres Ateo!... ¿y por qué no crees en Dios? Esta pregunta manifestada por los creyentes es casi exacta en todas las conversaciones. Espero que estas 5 razones arrojen luz sobre todo el asunto, y espero que muchos ateos y librepensadores concuerden conmigo, y quizá algunos otakus.

1

No hay ninguna evidencia de que exista Dios. Claro, No hay evidencia razonable de su existencia. Esta es la primera respuesta que suelo dar por ser la más contundente. Todavía no hay argumentos teóricos fiables. La ciencia hasta ahora no ha demostrado la existencia de un ser divino. De hecho, Stephen Hawking dijo una vez que el universo se pudo haber creado sin ayuda de un dios en cualquier u otra forma. Si el creyente lo piensa un poco, no hay nada de forma práctica que demuestre que un ser con las características de Dios exista: No se ve, no se comunica, no se manifiesta, no es medible, no es físicamente detectable. Los que dicen que tienen "Evidencias" de la existencia de Dios, suelen ser personas cuyas experiencias personales lo han llevado a pensar que Dios intervino en la resolución de algún problema; o también aquellos que "Saben" que Dios existe porque lo "Sienten" en su corazón; e incluso he tenido interlocutores que me han afirmado haberlo oído o visto, o como cuando vieron una pintura, suponen, de inspiración divina, o los tipos de profecías basadas en sus libros sagrados. Pero, sin embargo, la ciencia todavía no ha podido demostrar la existencia de tal dios, tal divinidad en cualquier circunstancia. No hay ninguna evidencia de su existencia de manera tangible, palpable, no sé, vistosa, de que exista dios por parte de la ciencia. Debo de aclarar que ninguna experiencia o sentimiento personal es evidencia razonable para que exista algo, solo las pruebas verificables. Todo lo demás en favor de los creyentes-lectores son sólo puras opiniones, y la opinión es totalmente lo opuesto a la ciencia. Hay que leer un poco de filosofía griega para entender este tipo de cosas, y un poco del inicio de Alan Chalmers sobre "Qué es esa cosa llamada ciencia", pero sé que muchos ateos ya lo saben, así que, mis estimados creyentes, y lectores, y fandomers, un poco de estudio les vendría bien, sobre todo a los creyentes.

2

No creo en seres invisibles. Un ser que sea invisible y etéreo es en esencia inexistente y al no ser cuantificable ni medible significa que su interacción con nuestro mundo es nula. El creyente opinaría: "Dios se relaciona frecuentemente con nosotros", si esto fuese cierto, esta relación sería de alguna manera evidenciable. Pero otros creyentes me andan diciendo esa chorrada puñetera de que "si te mueres verás a Dios", ¿y luego qué? ¿Qué sigue? Por lo mismo es que nunca hemos visto a Dios, y si no lo vemos, no lo conocemos, y si no lo conocemos, no existe. La verdad es que Muchos otros interlocutores tienden a comparar a Dios con el viento o con el amor o el dolor, ya que todos los anteriores son invisibles y se sienten. Mis queridos creyentes, ESAS TRES COSAS SON EXTREMADAMENTE DIFERENTES. No puedes comparara un dios intangible e invisible y darle poderes como si fuera un x-men o un vengador, y luego compararlo con el viento, el amor, o el dolor. En primer lugar el viento no es un "ser" además el viento no se ve, pero se mide, se puede calcular, vemos sus consecuencias físicas, es evidenciable. Hay que leer un poco de física para poder entender estas cosas. De hecho (Edward moviendo sus brazos) estoy sintiendo ahora el viento. Y si de verdad estudiaran realmente sobre física, entenderían sobre todo este asunto. En cuanto al amor y el dolor, y me dicen ¿por qué crees en el amor si no se ve?, en el primer caso el amor es un sentimiento humano, un concepto que no existe de forma material; le suelo responder a la persona que utiliza este argumento "Si lo que insinúas es que Dios como el amor es solo un sentimiento humano, estamos de acuerdo". Además, el amor no se ve, pero sí se puede sentir. La antropóloga Norteamérica Helen Fisher: señala en su libro: "Por qué amamos", que existen "3 redes cerebrales primigenias" que durante miles de millones de años evolucionaron para dirigir el apareamiento y la reproducción: El amor romántico, la euforia y la obsesión de "estar enamorado". El comportamiento de estar enamorado obedece a un intercambio químico de sustancias que se dan en el cerebro. En él existen unos mecanismos, sustancias químicas, de interacción cerebral, denominados neurotransmisores. Uno de ellos la Dopamina, cuando se encuentra en altos niveles de concentración, producen una gran disposición para la atención. Cuando alguien nos es atractivo o atractiva, nos predispone y motiva a la consecución de una conducta orientada a un objetivo. Cuando uno ama, la alta concentración de Dopamina en el cerebro, produce una mayor "concentración" en el ser amado, entiéndase atención, deseo de estar pendiente en pensamientos y acciones frente el objeto amado. "Los amantes se concentran en el amado". Y en el caso del "Dolor", sabemos que el dolor no se ve, pero es evidenciable también, medible y cuantificable, conocemos la fisiología del dolor y hasta podemos manipularlo y controlarlo. ¿Nosotros podemos controlar a Dios? Claro que no, porque ustedes los creyentes dicen, al suponer, que Dios es incontrolable. Así, es más, hay medicina que puede anestesiar el dolor de cualquier u otra forma. Comparar a Dios con estas cosas no es una evidencia racional. Solo si el creyente se aferra en creerlo. Así que creyentes, dejen de comparar a Dios con el Amor, el Dolor o el Viento, para que así dejen de arruinarme el día.

3

El Dios que adoras es geográfico. En ocasiones respondo de esta manera "Tu adoras a este Dios solo porque naciste en esta parte del mundo, te aseguro que si hubieras nacido en Arabia o algún otro país musulmán, adorarías a Alá, o si hubieses nacido en la India serias politeísta y adorarías a una infinidad de Dioses y los defenderías con tanta pasión y convicción como defiendes el que adoras actualmente". En efecto, la influencia geográfica y las costumbres religiosas que nos rodean determinan de manera muy fuerte, y definitiva, nuestras creencias y nuestra religión. Por ejemplo, si yo hubiera nacido en Mexico, entonces no hubiera conocido lo de la Alquimia, pero me hubieran enseñado esa "sagrada" religión que es la católica; Pero si hubiera nacido en Irak, hubiera sido musulmán fundamentalista, trataría a mi mujer como si fuera una criada, tendría ideas medievales y traería bombas para obligarlos a creer en Alá; pero si hubiera nacido en Tailandia, hubiera adorado a Buda, por su gran sabiduría. Hay que recordar que el Budismo es una religión sin dioses. Les recomiendo que si tienen tiempo busquen si es cierto o no y por qué, y que sea verídico, porque no hablaré de ello. Lo que trato de decir, repitiendo, el lugar en que nazcas A FUERZAS determinará al Dios en que vas a creer y la creencia o ideología religiosa que vas a defender. No hay minorías, no hay movimientos, solo mayoría es única. La geografía nunca miente. Ah, y eso también se remonta a épocas, por ejemplo, si hubieras sido romano, adorarías a Júpiter o a Marte; si hubieras sido griego adorarías a Zeus, Poseidón, Athena o infinidad de Dioses; y si hubieras sido nórdico adorarías a Thor, y ahora que la Marvel lo traspasó al comic probablemente lo adorarías más y serías más fan de Stan Lee. Pero bueno, antes de pasar a lo siguiente, les dejo de reflexión: ¿Qué Dios estarían adorando de haber nacido en otro lugar?

4

La bondad es incompatible con la Omnipotencia. Esta respuesta es quizá la respuesta más común que suelen dar los Ateos cuando le preguntan por las razones de su descreencia. Es tan común este argumento que a veces suena como un "cliché", pero por eso no deja de ser valedero. La respuesta en términos coloquiales es más o menos así: Ustedes los creyentes dicen que "Dios es todo amor, es todopoderoso, omnipotente, omnipresente, que todo lo puede", ok, les digo, "Si Dios existiera y fuese amor y bondad y poderoso y misericordioso y los humanos deben vivir en paz, no habría tanto sufrimiento en el mundo". O sea, ¿en qué se beneficia? Digo, ¿Cuál es su propósito de que niños nazcan con enfermedades y malformaciones? ¿Cuál es su propósito de que niños sufran? ¿Cuál es su propósito de que a personas buenas, como yo, les pasen cosas malas? Estoy seguro amigos creyentes que ustedes se han encontrado con esta pregunta o inclusive haya pasado en algún momento por sus mentes. Pónganse a pensar en esto, es una muy buena y poderosa razón para poner en duda a su dios imaginario, intangible y sin evidencias, y para poder comprender si va de la mano ser bondadoso y omnipotente, se contradicen estas dos líneas, porque si es todo amoroso, y todas las puede, ¿por qué no erradica el mal? Esta razón es de las que muchas veces nosotros los ateos nos agarramos como casi la primera razón al mencionar estas cosas de nuestra fe, y es una de sus dudas más internas de los creyentes que se quedan, hmmm, pensando, si realmente existe su Dios. Espero que se pongan a reflexionar sobre esta clase de cosas, porque si comparan el amor de Dios con la realidad del mundo, se enojarían con él. De hecho, hace poco en el universo de Haibakusun, creado por el escritor de este proyecto, me encontré con algunos de sus OC's quienes si creen en Dios, pero se cuestionan esa parte, diciendo: "Lo que no pudimos saber hasta hoy es que por qué se mueren de hambre millones de niños en Somalia", y aún creen sin saber cuál es su propósito de que pasen estas cosas, y algunos creyentes más dogmatizados me dicen: "Es que Dios… tiene su destino marcado. Es que Dios los quiere usar para algo". O sea… ¿QUÉ? A ver, vamos a entender. ¿Crees que, de verdad, eso sea bueno? ¿Crees de verdad que es factible pensar que Dios quiera hacer eso para los niños? O sea… ¿Qué, qué, qué… etto… qué podemos encontrar con billones de muertes como estas? No entiendo absolutamente nada. Pero bueno, eso no va a cambiar, y analícenlo creyentes y piensen si de verdad la bondad es compatible con la omnipotencia.

5

Dios no es compatible con las cualidades que lo describen. En capítulos siguientes analizaré las cualidades de Dios pero se nota que Dios no es compatible con ninguna de las cualidades que lo describen y lo caracterizan, al menos no de forma racional. Esto hace que el concepto de Dios se diluya y se pierda su esencia. ¿De qué nos sirve un Dios que no sea ninguna característica mencionada? Un Dios que conceptualizado es todo esto, al comprobar que no llena cada uno de estos parámetros, simplemente su existencia es meramente ilusoria. Hagamos esto, cuando estoy exageradamente de buenas, les pregunto siempre a los creyentes: "Bueno, si crees en Dios, pues bien. Dime ¿Qué cualidades le atribuyes a tu Dios?" Pues si tu Dios es el de la Biblia en el que se basa en judaísmo, catolicismo, protestantismo, cristianismo, o lo que usted me quiera decir, pues según esto es todo bondad, es todo amor, es todo justo, está en todas partes, es inmutable, es omnipotente, es omnisciente, todo lo sabe, tu destino ya lo escribió, y entonces así te la llevas. PERO, cuando ves la VERDADERA REALIDAD, personalmente hablando creo que… ¿inmutable? O sea, ¿Un Dios que es vengativo y luego te dice que no mates? ¿Un Dios que dices que es omnipotente pero no puede erradicar el mal? ¿Un Dios que dices que es todo amor cuando la verdadera realidad te dice, por medio de noticias en periódicos, televisión e internet, que en verdad, y pareciera, se la pasa vengándose de medio mundo y permite que personas comunes y corrientes mueran de la nada y sin justificación, sólo porque cree? ¿Un Dios que dices que es bondad y misericordia cuando en realidad por las noticias vemos que no se tolera a los que no creen en él ni a los que creen en otros dioses por medio de matanzas? ¿Un Dios que supuestamente todo lo sabe y es omnisciente cuando en "su propio libro" dejó un árbol del cual no debían tomar nada ni un fruto, Adán y Eva, y no fue capaz de predecir eso? ¿Un Dios que OBVIAMENTE te juzgará por algo que… ya… este… etto…? Vamos a entender, tenemos que hablar. ¿Un Dios que OBVIAMENTE TE JUZGA por algo que según tu ya SABÍA que iba a pasar, y aparte ERA omnipotente y PODÍA EVITARLO? (risita) A ver… esperen todo. Nonononononono! ¡Espérense! A ver, que se pare todo. ¡Paren las imprentas! Encontré algo incoherente. Realmente cualquier cualidad que le "encuentres" a tu dios apenas crees que Dios es algo… inerte, algo como la luz y ya, algo que te proporciona energía, como… ese sería un buen Dios, simplemente. El Sol, sería un dios un poco más coherente, porque está ahí, te proporciona energía, genera demasantropía, lo cual genera mucha energía, lo cual provocó la vida, provoca que puedas ver, provoca que tengas alimento, provoca un sinnúmero de cosas pero con el defecto de que no es consciente. Pero el problema es que todos los creyentes basan su creencia y su "esperanza" de que su Dios sea consciente, sabe lo que hace, sabe por qué hace las cosas. Bueno, además… comparemos a Dios y sus cualidades con tu realidad, con la realidad de otros y con la realidad de otros países del mundo aparte del tuyo, dependiendo de donde vivas. Yo lo hice, exhaustivamente, pero lo hice, y entonces comprendí algo: La realidad es que muchas de las cosas que podemos hablar sobre estas cualidades es que no son compatibles entre sí. Y si las comparamos con la verdadera realidad, y ya de por sí, desde que inició mi serie predilecta (Fullmetal Alchemist), hasta el día de hoy, las cosas buenas están desapareciendo y las cosas malas aumentaron irremisiblemente, no podemos encontrar nada bueno, lo cual significa que las cualidades que según tiene tu "dios", no son compatibles con la realidad, con lo que vemos a diario, y obviamente la realidad del mundo es bastante horrible como para creer que Dios puede cambiar las cosas cuando en realidad no puede.

Así que creyentes y ateos y otakus, pónganse a pensar en esto, espero que estas razones y argumentos sean bastante fiables como para dejar de creer en seres imaginarios. Las resumiré:

1: No hay evidencia razonable ni científica de que exista Dios

2: No creo en seres invisibles

3: Tu "dios" es geográfico, A FUERZAS depende del lugar en que vivas. Agradécele a la geografía.

4: La bondad no es compatible con la omnipotencia. ¿Por qué un Dios supuestamente lleno de amor creó un mundo con tantos sufrimientos? ¿Acaso es un genocida o un malévolo?

5: Las cualidades que le atribuyes a tu dios son simplemente absurdas y no son compatibles con lo que vives la realidad, una verdadera realidad que demuestra que las cosas siempre van mal, por lo que la realidad es más diferente y evidente y confiable y sincera que sus creencias, estimados creyentes.

Por lo demás les invito, a todos los fanfickers, sobre todo a los creyentes, a que se cuestionen este tipo de razonamientos, y usen su cerebro, piensen, cuestionen, critiquen, usen su raciocinio, su lógica, su sentido común y sus vivencias diarias y analícenlas. Dejen aparte de una buena vez y por todas las siguientes esas supuestas "manifestaciones" de que "fui a la iglesia y sentí bien kimochi" o "sentí como que algo me invadía", ¡USO! (o sea mentira) Sean más racionales y razonables, estudien, aprendan, ganen conocimientos, lean de verdad, lean de todo, lean de lo que deben de leer, lean de verdad sobre sus propias creencias… solamente les invito a eso. De todos modos, si quieres creer en el "pepino volador" o si quieres creer en el "mono espagueti volador" o quieren creer en una patata sagrada, pues bien, por mi no hay problema.

Sasha Brauss: (aparece dándole un golpe en la nuca de Ed) ¿QUÉ CREES QUE NO ME DOY CUENTA DE TUS INDIRECTAS? (Se va)

Auch… (Sobándose la cabeza) Como decía, pero antes, lamento lo de Sasha, no me di cuenta de que era la "niña patata". Como decía, si quieren creer en un dios, por mí no hay problema, sea cual sea. Pero por favor, y por respeto a la libertad de la humanidad, que sean creencias personales. No las promuevan ni las anuncien por la calle como si fueran una verdad absoluta, y no lo es, porque no se puede razonar ni evidenciar, solo se puede creer con fe, y eso no es bonito, lo digo por experiencia ajena. Bueno, a todos los ateos y fans que vieron este blog informativo, muchas gracias por verlo. No sé si está bien hecho pero, está hecho. Gracias a Haibaku por darme esta oportunidad, aunque creo que se va a arrepentir porque finalmente pondré en duda lo que ha creído. Con el paso del tiempo veremos si Haibaku reacciona o cometió un error garrafal.

Espero que dejen reviews de apoyo, de crítica o algo que pueda refutar o retroalimentar este tema u otra razón por las cuales no crean en Dios, o lo que ustedes me digan. Para despedirme, si el creyente está listo para refutar estas razones: ¿Tiene sus razones lógicas y racionales para responder a esta pregunta?

"¿Por qué cree en Dios?"

* * *

Si alguien quiere criticar, ayudar, retroalimentar o comentar, pues hagalo.

Sólo para aclarar: Volverán "El vestido Rojo de Erza" y "Defqon 1" en varias semanas más

Espero que no se sientan ofendidos, luego refutaré estas razones en otro fic informativo en mi página de Fictionpress


	2. Más razones para no creer

Hola a todos, he vuelto con muchas ganas X3

Bueno, este es el segundo capítulo de este fic y no se me ocurre que cosa decir

La información expuesta no es de mi auditoría, sino que viene de sus respectivas fuentes.

* * *

Hola, soy Edward, espero que no hayan tenido problemas, porque para los que quieren que continúe, estoy de vuelta. Y para los que no, LASTIMA. Trato de ser respetuoso, pero, seamos sinceros, hay que ponerse a hacer algo. Bueno, estaba bromeando, la verdad, a los que me apoyaron y a los que apoyaron este proyecto con Haibaku, muchísimas gracias. De ahora en adelante, iniciaré con este montón de reglas que impondré de ahora en adelante:

* * *

1: Si este contenido le ofende, puede irse.

2: La información expuesta no es de nuestra auditoría, pero es la más comprobada que pudimos encontrar.

3: El objetivo de este fic es que ustedes piensen, razonen, y que con la información, los cuestionamientos que se hagan y que después respondan, y también que de veras estudien y se formen un criterio, o sea, sus propias bases y argumentos.

4: No estoy buscando que piensen como yo, sólo quiero que expandan su mente y que ganen más conocimientos, y que actúen de acuerdo a la libertad verdadera del hombre.

5: No estoy buscando que las personas se vuelvan ateas, sólo quiero que entiendas la realidad, que ganes más conocimientos, que investigues sobre lo que no entiendas y que reflexiones sobre lo que crees, la verdad es que lo que este miniproyecto muestra que cuando piensas de manera crítica y reflexiva, eres más propenso a rechazar algunos argumentos que de hacer lo aprobarías en la escuela.

6: Trato de ser respetuoso, pero a veces me puedo enfurecer demasiado por ciertas cosas que me ofenden de las creencias religiosas. Trataré de ser lo más respetuoso y perdónenme si me enojo muchísimo en ocasiones.

Estas son todas las reglas

* * *

Ahora bien, tengo otras razones más para no creer en Dios y algunas son iguales a las del capítulo anterior

1 - El Egoísmo de la Oración: Cuando alguien reza ¿qué está haciendo? Cuando un futbolista celebra un gol dando gracias a Dios ¿importa si el portero que recibió el gol era cristiano también? ¿o no? ¿Qué porcentaje de las oraciones serán genuinamente altruistas? Créeme, conozco a la mayoría de los creyentes que conozco, y son bastante egoístas en ese ámbito. ¿Cuándo han escuchado a un creyente rezar por otra persona, o su iglesia, o por una ciudad o país, o por su propio? La verdad es que hay una razón muy mala para orar: Cuando dice "rezaré por usted", parece estar diciendo (y, afirmo, efectivamente dice) que es superior a mí. Ahora bien, los ateos no creemos en Dios, pero cuando alguien actúa con arrogancia hacia nosotros, nos enojamos como cualquiera. "Pero los ateos son arrogantes conmigo", dirá usted. Bueno, entonces póngase usted como caso testigo: ¿se enojó usted cuando exhibieron la arrogancia de que pensar que ellos, como seres tan humanos como usted, eran superiores a usted? Asumiendo que la respuesta es "sí", pasemos a la pregunta siguiente: ¿Realmente creía usted ser inferior? ¿No? ¿Pero igual le molestó?

El paralelo es que los ateos se enojan de igual modo (y habitualmente más) con el mismo derecho cuando los cristianos se muestran arrogantes por tener una línea personal con Dios a la que el ateo no tiene acceso. No porque el ateo crea en Dios; eso sería absurdo, porque en ese caso él mismo le rezaría a Dios. No, la ira es frustración ante la arrogancia de usted, algo que usted está en posición de entender dado que ha sufrido el comportamiento arrogante de otros hacia usted.

2 - ¿Gazapos? ¿Qué Gazapos? - Si "La Palabra de Dios" (La Biblia, según algunos) es tan importante ¿Cómo es que la gente que la estudia a pie de la letra no estudia hebreo para entenderla en su versión original? En la forma que se lee ya, ha sido pasado por 2 (o más) coladores de traducción (mucha de la cual es errónea, o podría serlo) así que... a aprender hebreo, o dejar de destacar la importancia de susodicho texto. De acuerdo, se que suena extraño, por lo que no quise especificar. Lo que sí, es que tratan, creo yo en vano, de ser fieles al idioma original.

3 - Idos y Multiplicaros - La represión sexual - ¿Cuántas maneras puedes encontrar en la religión de reprimir a la sexualidad de la gente? ¿Qué tal esto? – fomentar la idea que el sexo sólo es para procrear. Así esos otros otros deseos y sensaciones se pueden tachar de pecaminosos y 'anti-naturales'. Otra buena manera de meterles el miedo a las mujeres sería decirles que su ídolo debería ser una madre que a la vez era virgen (¿otra traducción mal hecha u otro ejemplo más del mito del profeta nacido de una virgen que existía ya en muchas religiones anteriores al cristianismo?). De todas maneras... a parir, mujeres, pero sin follar a ser posible. Así estarías más limpias (Fue por vosotras que nos expulsaron de Edén, recuerda. Excepto si preferimos la interpretación - más coherente a mi juicio - de los Gnósticos). No me malinterpreten, pero es la verdad, el cristianismo condena el sexo y ustedes deben de admitirlo, a menos de que quieran refutarlo, pero ES LA VERDAD, o de lo contrario no esperaríamos a que nos casemos para tener sexo. Y si no me creen, ¿por qué nos insisten en que no tengamos sexo hasta el matrimonio? ¿Me explico?

4 - ¿Cuantos ángeles pueden bailar en la punta de un alfiler? - Pero... ¿de verdad hay gente que aún cree en los ángeles? Yo sé que sí hay. No es de extrañar. El 2007 se reunieron varios obispos, arqui-obispos y quién-sabe-qué demonios en el vaticano para decidir qué pasaba a los almas de los bebés que no habían llegados a ser bautizados. El tema es claramente urgente. Se rebaja a esto; ¿Existió o no el purgatorio (que la misma iglesia había inventado unos siglos atrás)? Y hombres adultos, alrededor de una mesa, discutiéndolo como si importara. Y tanta gente encerrada en monasterios y conventos durante tantos años (para ahorrar gastos familiares en muchos casos) no haciendo más que rezar y alabar a ALGO QUE NO EXISTE... ¡qué desperdicie de vidas! Bueno... Richard Dawkins ha dicho que hasta la teología como disciplina es, efectivamente, estudiar ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA. Lo más obvio es que estos teólogos inventaron a Dios desde antes que existieran las religiones organizadas. La edad medieval es la mayor prueba de ello (y la primera). Sé que duele, pero ES LA VERDADERA REALIDAD, y no hay NADA QUE PUEDAN HACER para refutarlo, porque tratar de hacerlo es como tratar de darme un vaso de leche para que la tome (y eso que odio la leche).

5 – "El Cielo es un lugar donde no pasa nunca nada" (Talking Heads) - Si llegas a ser invitado allí... ¿Cuántos años tienes en el paraíso? ¿No llegarás a ansiar la muerte después de unos, digamos, 2 millones de años, o más o menos? ¿Puedes elegir a ser más mayor en el cielo que llegaste a ser en la tierra? ¿O tienes que tener los años que tienes cuando te mueres? ¿O puedes elegir tener menos? ¿Y tus padres y abuelos? ¿Hay cielos donde tú eres joven y ellos viejos y otros donde es todo al revés? Y ¿estarán allí mis mascotas de la infancia? La verdad es que cuando me pongo a pensar qué forma el paraíso podría posiblemente tomar... a veces veo que la idea no tiene ni pies ni cabeza.

Una de mis frases preferidas: "El Hombre es La Medida" – Protágoras

¿Saben algo? Si no tengo conciencia antes de la vida, no tengo concienca después de la vida… no habrá nada. Lo siento, es la verdad.

6 - ¿Hay correlación entre inteligencia y religión? O, sí...? - Con una excepción, los países más desarrollados, en cuanto a la fuerza de la economía y el nivel de vida, son los países con menos índice de creyentes religiosos en su población. ¿Cuál es el país que no sigue esta norma?. Según cálculos de Las naciones Unidas, o por la BBC en la primera semana de diciembre 2012, dentro de diez años, habrá unos diez países donde efectivamente la religión dejará de existir como fuerza social. El primero será Dinamarca.

Para más información acerca de este tema, y muchos relacionados, se recomienda 'The God Delusion' de Richard Dawkins, y las encuestas de este tipo de cosas. Luego les hablaré del tema.

7 - Monoteísmo, Monopolio, Monolitos - ¿Qué religión es la mejor? Y ¿por qué hay más de una? Que lo peleen entre ellos. Avísame cuando alguien haya ganado. ¡Qué horror! ¿No? Bueno, porque habiendo millones de dioses, ¿QUÉ TE HACE PENSAR QUE EL TUYO ES EL VERDADERO?

8 - ¿Alguien creería esas cosas si no se llamaban 'creencias religiosas'? - Hay gente que cree que en muy breves, los cielos se abrirán, unos ángeles tocarán sus trompetas y los 144.000 almas que lo merecen serán transportados al Paraíso mientras los demás sufriremos para siempre en el Infierno... no, en serio - ¿Por qué tenemos que 'respetar' a las creencias religiosas? Una bobada es una bobada, sea científica, metafísica o no. No veo mucho 'respeto' entre las mismas religiones. La vida me enseñó precisamente eso; hay que respetar a las creencias de la gente. Como me iba haciendo mayor más me preguntaba si algunos conocidos tenía razón allí. (En casi todo lo demás sí la tenía). Concuerdo con muchos ateos de la ficción, el anime y el universo de Haibaku, sobre todo Baihaku dishia: Nosotros, los ateos, no deberíamos respetar las creencias religiosas, ni a los creyentes ni a los líderes, porque esas creencias nos dicen cómo vivir, y nuestros derechos son primero, pero si no respetamos, seremos peores personas y no demostraríamos la superioridad, sino, una soberbia innecesaria. Algunos, como yo, lo entendemos, bien. Otros, no muy bien. Me gustaría que los creyentes en una religión respetaran a los no creyentes, o a los creyentes de otras religiones, o más fácil: Si el creyente odia al pecado pero no al pecador, yo puedo odiar las creencias pero no al creyente, o , Te respeto mientras tú me respetes a mí.

9 - ¿Quieres saber qué pasa después de la muerte? ¿O si el Paraíso existe? Pregunta a un experto - ¿Por qué demonios un vicario o cura sabrá más sobre este tema que un científico, un fontanero o un ateo radical? Y lo había dicho, si no tuve conciencia antes de vivir, no la tendré después.

10 - Técnicas psicológicas que ayudan mucho a la hora de reprimir un pueblo entero – Casi casi como si fuéramos a jugar a ¿Quién-tiene-la-culpa? El Catolicismo hace esto muy bien, de hecho, son los mejores del mundo, pero el resto de los cristianismos y el Islam no se quedan muy atrás. Como piensa que el universo está 'instilado' con un ser que ve y a creado todo, si algo pasa, pues a fuerzas algo tendrá que ver dios ¿no? Entonces, siempre hay una cosa, si no humana, pues, bastante parecida a un humano, un 'intelecto' o un 'amor', que es el origen de otras cosas. Por lo tanto se cae en una visión del mundo donde, si algo pasa, tiene que ser culpa de alguien de por sí. Este estado mental lo hace muy difícil explicar las cosas con un 'porque sí' o 'simplemente sucedió así'. Si quieren ser más científicos, pues por eso existe la ciencia. Una cosa psicológicamente parecida, a mi juicio, es el concepto del 'Pecado' – no es, como, realmente malo, pero a 'él' no le gusta; le ofende en cierta manera. Incluidas en los supuestos pecados están muchas cosas que dan placer. ¡Ojo! Allí yace la tentación y los caminos hacia el infierno. Esto provoca la mentalidad de pensar que si algo que sienta bien, ya te hace sospechar que tiene algo de 'malo'. Y si haces lo "malo", que es en realidad lo que te gusta hacer, "te irás al infierno". Sorry, pero esta clase de cosas pasan. Si no quieren que seas como eres, ¿para qué creer en esas cosas? ¿Me explico? Si eres ateo, recuerda que tus derechos son primero.

11 –Dios como el último en la cadena de comanda de MILGRAM.

El experimento de Milgram fue una serie de experimentos llevada a cabo por Stanley Milgram en la Universidad de Yale. Aparecieron en Behavioral Study of Obedience (Estudio del comportamiento de la obediencia) y en su libro Obedience to authority. An experimental view (Obediencia a la autoridad. Un punto de vista experimental). El fin de la prueba era medir la disposición de un participante para obedecer las órdenes de una autoridad aun cuando éstas pudieran entrar en conflicto con su conciencia personal (de Wikipedia).

En fin, descubrieron que los seres humanos haremos cosas que van en contra de nuestros instintos morales si nos podemos refugiar en la idea que hay una autoridad por encima de nosotros. 'Siguiendo órdenes', como reclamaban la mayoría de los Nazis juzgados en Nüremberg,

Lo que MÁS ME PREOCUPA de todas las religiones es que ELLOS piensan que su autoridad viene de una fuente más alta que la razón humana. Es una delusión, claramente, pero ¿cómo convencerles? Y si ellos piensan que hacen lo que hacen por ordenanza DIVINA... eso puede llegar a ser peligrosísimo (La Inquisición, las Cazas de Brujas, Yihads, el asunto de "Nueva Jerusalén" en México, pederastia, etc...).

Si interesa leer de un incidente histórico de este tipo, recomiendo Los Diablos de Loudin (The Devils of Loudun) de Aldous Huxley. Allí retrata la historia las endemoniadas de Loudun, probablemente el caso más famoso de posesión diabólica colectiva que se conoce. Tuvo lugar en 1634 en la pequeña ciudad francesa de Loudun. Afectó a las monjas ursulinas del convento, supuestamente hechizadas por el padre Urbain Grandier, quien fue acusado de brujería, de acuerdo con el testimonio de las endemoniadas, torturado y condenado a morir en la hoguera

12 - Ya sabemos todo lo que hay que saber; y siempre lo sabíamos - ¿Qué tiene la iglesia, en general, en contra del deseo natural y humano de explorar, investigar y saber más acerca de nuestro mundo? ¿Hay algo que inspira más que la idea de que siempre estaremos quitando capas de nuestros conocimientos? ¿En reconocer que no hay nada fijo, siempre nos vamos hacia delante, a territorios nuevos? Por lo visto, OBVIAMENTE NO. La iglesia, en general, tiene un record histórico de oponerse a muchos caminos científicos que luego resultaron de gran beneficio para el conocimiento del ser humano.

¿A qué se ha opuesto el cristianismo en todas sus ramas? (Se que generalizo pero es la realidad)

– Excursiones arqueológicas a Egipto para leer los jeroglíficos (por si contradecía el OBVIAMENTE mito del Arca de Noe)

Las teorías de: Galileo (¿Cuántos años tardaron en 'disculparle'? ¡NI SIQUIERA SE DISCULPARON! O sea, ¡USO!),

Newton (máquinas)

Darwin (¡qué osadía!)

Turing (máquinas y homosexuales)

Y ahora con las células madre, tienen otra oportunidad de enseñarnos cómo comportarse ante fronteras nuevas.

13 - Si Jesucristo curó a los cojos ¿eso quiere decir que es 'malo' ser cojo? - ¿Qué es esa fascinación con la pobreza y las enfermedades y minusvalías? Alguien dijo de madre Teresa (como comenta Christopher Hitchens; '¿Qué tiene, precisamente, de "madre"?' y para datos biográficos sobre este personaje, véanse abajo) parece que no le gustan tanto los pobres que la pobreza, o mejor dicho, "no era amiga de los pobres, era amiga de la pobreza". Cuando traducía una revista de monjas para un trabajo que tenía hace unos años, me llamó la atención esa fijación que tienen con 'los pobres', los hospitales y tal. Y qué arrogancia. Tantas veces tuve que traducir en su revista 'Y la gente se alegró mucho al vernos' y frases semejantes. ¿Dice quién? Yo, cuando veo a una monja, me deprime. Pero en fin, visto todo lo de arriba, hay gente para todo.

Vale, venga, y otro más... y de esa manera despejamos al número de asistentes en la Última Cena, que tan mala suerte bíblica nos trae...

14 – Los extraterrestres: si existen ¿están salvados? - Digo, esos que no han llegado a la tierra ni llegarán nunca... ¿Tendrán otro 'Hijo de Dios' que puede ir a 'predicar la Palabra' a otros civilizaciones? Si no, ¿son como las tribus de los océanos del Sur, a quienes tenían que bautizar para salvarles las almas? O, si no les ha visitado ningún Salvador, ¿no será porque no les hace falta?

Bueno... hasta que sepamos a ciencia cierta que esas criaturas hipotéticas existan, no hace falta hacer las preguntas. Menos mal.

En fin - como dijo una vez el astrónomo-filósofo Carl Sagan - "Está bien tener la mente abierta, pero no tan abierta que se te caiga el cerebro".

Espero que estas razones te ayuden a pensar y reflexionar sobre tus creencias. Y espero que las aceptes como la verdadera realidad, pero no para que renuncies a tu fe, sino para que estudies, que leas, que te prepares, pero que de verdad leas, porque sé que la mayoría de los creyentes son ignorantes sobre sus creencias, por eso les pido que de verdad, lean sobre sus creencias, no las crean sin cuestionar ni saber por qué.

Ah, y otra cosa, Haibaku acaba de publicar un nuevo fic en Fictionpress, hermana de Fanfiction. Se llama "Contraargumentos y Respuestas". Como primer episodio, sacó a la luz todos los contraargumentos de mis agrumentos del capítulo pasado. Espero que puedan verlo, porque Haibaku querrá que los miren. Pero si es la primera vez que ven este fic y ya saben de esto, primero lean el capítulo anterior y después vean el otro fic de Haibaku, sólo como recomendación, si no quieren ver el capi anterior antes de "Contraargumentos y Respuestas" de Haibaku, pues bien.

Si les gustó ese capítulo, si quieren ayudar, complementar, retroalimentar, o criticar, dejen reviews. Si quieren, pueden comentar, lo que sea. Sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos.

Es todo.

* * *

Bueno, ya saben, nació "Contraargumentos y Respuestas". Está en mi cuenta de Fictionpress "Explosive Sun on Affirmation".

Los espero x3


	3. 5 razones de por qué no creo en Cristo

Hola a todos, he vuelto con muchas ganas X3

Bueno, este es el segundo capítulo de este fic y no se me ocurre que cosa decir

La información expuesta no es de mi auditoría, sino que viene de sus respectivas fuentes.

Les advierto que en esta, Edward se enojará muchísimo TTWTT

* * *

Hola, soy Edward, espero que no hayan tenido problemas, porque para los que quieren que continúe, estoy de vuelta. Y para los que no, LASTIMA. Trato de ser respetuoso, pero, seamos sinceros, hay que ponerse a hacer algo. Bueno, estaba bromeando, la verdad, a los que me apoyaron y a los que apoyaron este proyecto con Haibaku, muchísimas gracias. De ahora en adelante, iniciaré con este montón de reglas que impondré de ahora en adelante:

* * *

1: Si este contenido le ofende, puede irse.

2: La información expuesta no es de nuestra auditoría, pero es la más comprobada que pudimos encontrar.

3: El objetivo de este fic es que ustedes piensen, razonen, y que con la información, los cuestionamientos que se hagan y que después respondan, y también que de veras estudien y se formen un criterio, o sea, sus propias bases y argumentos.

4: No estoy buscando que piensen como yo, sólo quiero que expandan su mente y que ganen más conocimientos, y que actúen de acuerdo a la libertad verdadera del hombre.

5: No estoy buscando que las personas se vuelvan ateas, sólo quiero que entiendas la realidad, que ganes más conocimientos, que investigues sobre lo que no entiendas y que reflexiones sobre lo que crees, la verdad es que lo que este miniproyecto muestra que cuando piensas de manera crítica y reflexiva, eres más propenso a rechazar algunos argumentos que de hacer lo aprobarías en la escuela.

6: Trato de ser respetuoso, pero a veces me puedo enfurecer demasiado por ciertas cosas que me ofenden de las creencias religiosas. Trataré de ser lo más respetuoso y perdónenme si me enojo muchísimo en ocasiones.

Estas son todas las reglas

* * *

Después de las famosas reglas, ahora les pondré otros números. Estas son las cinco razones por las cuales los ateos, como yo, no creemos en… "Chuyito", Yashua, Chio, El Cristo.

Obviamente, a algunos les gustarán mis razones, a otros no, pero espero que le sirva de mucho a los ateos duraderos, o a los ateos iniciantes, o a los creyentes que tienen dudas, o a las personas que tienen curiosidad por saber sobre sus creencias.

Aunque el creyente aunque sabe que no creo en Dios, también me dice "¿Tampoco? ¿Ni en Jesús?" Pues empecemos:

PERO LES ADVIERTO, Puedo desatar mucha furia por algunas razones, pero es que a veces me indignan ciertas cosas con respecto a Cristo.

1: No existen pruebas históricas realmente confiables.

La verdad, es que cuando hablamos de la existencia de Jesús, hay tres teorías que son muy usadas por todas las personas.

\- Jesús existió y es exactamente como lo describen los evangelios, o sea, que tenía cualquier clase de superpoderes y todo este montaje que nos dicen los evangelios. En esa casi todos los cristianos, católicos y denominaciones cristianas se inclinan aunque de distinta forma.

\- Jesús existió, pero fue un hombre normal, humano pero con una sabiduría extraordinaria, es decir, no era un ser sobrenatural y no hizo milagros, pero pudo terapear a bastante gente, y sobra decir que muchos ateos y agnósticos se inclinan por esta.

\- Jesús no existió y su existencia todo lo que se dice de él en los evangelios como la creen actualmente es simplemente parte de la mitología, algo inventado. Sobra decir que algunos ateos, como yo, nos inclinamos por esta.

Sabemos que actualmente todas las religiones que se basan en Cristo o en la creencia de Jesús, es la creencia que tienen como base, la creencia en este Chio que supuestamente dio su vida por nosotros y todo este montaje. A pesar de que lo único común que tienen todas las religiones cristianas actuales es la creencia en Jesús como la única verdad y salvación, existen pocos creyentes que están conscientes de la poca evidencia que hay con respecto a su existencia histórica. Todos dan por descontado que Jesús existió y casi nunca nos cuestionamos las pruebas de su existencia. Pero la verdad es que si le damos una evidencia medio… mediomedio, para justificar su "existencia" mágica, y no lo tomemos a mal, Si se analiza de forma imparcial quizás la única prueba que podría considerarse medianamente sustentable son las palabras de Flavio Josefo escritas en su famosa obra "Antigüedades Judías" donde nombra a Jesús, pero hoy en día los historiadores modernos han desechado que el párrafo del que proviene esta cita sea original y es muy posible que sea una añadidura posterior para que sea histórico. El análisis de Josefo y su obra es muy interesante para ser tratado aquí y se merece un análisis por separado Aparte de estas palabras de Josefo no existe ninguna otra evidencia; bien sabemos los múltiples milagros y portentos que supuestamente hizo Jesús y todo este montaje, pero absolutamente ninguno ha quedado reflejado en la historia o citado por algún historiador de la época, sea judío o no, ni contemporáneo, ni posterior, ni nada. Simplemente no hay evidencia histórica, ni un historiador lo nombra que resucitó a tales personas, que hizo tales milagros, bla bla bla, y todo este montaje. Así que es de dudar. No hay evidencia histórica confiable.

2: No existe ninguna fuente original.

La verdad es que los evangelios, como acostumbran leer pocos creyentes, y muchos ateos que también leemos la Biblia, sabemos lo curiosos que hemos indagado realmente, que estos evangelios fueron escritos posteriores a Cristo y que tienen ahí una… "misteriosa" forma de aparecer, que realmente los que dicen que los escribieron no lo hicieron, que son copias de las copias de las copias, que realmente son autores anónimos quienes lo escribieron, por lo que no hay ningún manuscrito original del nuevo testamento y menos de algún evangelio, las copias más antiguas datan del siglo tres aproximadamente.

Comúnmente hasta los cristianos creen que el primer evangelio fue el de Mateo pero muy pocos saben que el primer evangelio escrito fue Marcos y no Mateo como comúnmente se cree. Y que el casi todos los evangelios se basaron en Marcos. Además, el evangelio Marcos tiene como posible base un misterioso documento llamado "Quelle" o "Fuente Q" del el cual provienen todos los evangelios posteriores. Así que ya sabrán todo este misterio con la Biblia, indagando, moviéndole, y que según ahí fueron contemporáneos, USO, ni siquiera son originales, y si te entra un poco la curiosidad, vas a empezar realmente a leer. También recuerden que muy pocos saben que los supuestos escritores de los evangelios no son los que comúnmente conocemos y que esos nombres fueron agregados años después. Y claro, existen numerosos evangelios que no entraron al Canon Bíblico porque los estudiosos lo consideraron "No inspirados", de seguro usted los ha escuchado con el nombre de "Evangelios Apócrifos", porque humanizaban a Cristo. Incluso, durante los diferentes Concilios Vaticanos se les han ido agregando, sustrayendo y cambiando partes de los evangelios para dejar solo a un Jesús místico y divino, eliminando cualquier indicio humano de él, como si fuera una especie de David Copperfield, o un Zeref o un Dark Angel. La verdad real es que Constantino se la pasó bien hard para desechar todo lo que pudo haber sacado de un "Homero Simpson" para dejar a un David Copperfield, para que toda la gente "Uuu! Jesús! Qué maravilla! Bravo! Super estrella!". Como puede observar amigo Creyente, los cuatro evangelios que usted suele leer en su Biblia han tenido un inicio muy accidentado y lo que queda de su originalidad, si es que alguna vez la hubo, es muy escasa. No se puede confiar en los evangelios. Todo es maquinado, casi casi como no sé… maquiavélicamente, para que la gente creyera y viera que era un ser mágico y todo este montaje.

3: Jesús no es posiblemente un personaje "Modelo a seguir"

Esto hay que tenerlo muy en cuenta porque he oído decir a creyentes en innumerables ocasiones frases como esta "Yo baso mis acciones en la vida y enseñanzas de Jesús", de acuerdo, no hay que desmeritar, también tenía una gran filosofía y algunas palabra bonitas que nombró y todo este montaje que les reinaba en su cerebro, les manipulaban y les lavaban el cerebro obviamente con Jesús aquí en la Biblia, pero bueno, toda esta filosofía, realmente si te pones a leer historias, te das cuenta que la tenían otras culturas, otras religiones más antiguas que Jesús, hasta el budismo coincide con algunas enseñanzas, pero no es un plagio, ¿verdad?

Bueno, la pregunta es la siguiente: ¿Usted ha leído e interpretado bien las actividades del Jesús bíblico de manera imparcial? Bueno, No voy a caer en detalles específicos, ya tendremos tiempo de eso, pero solo diré a grandes rasgos que Jesús no es, según la misma Biblia, un personaje digno de imitar, porque si lees realmente y lo lees imparcialmente, te darás cuenta de que no era siempre una blanca palomita, no habló siempre de amor y paz y todo este asunto. Si te la pones realmente a leer, te vas a dar cuenta: Trató mal varias veces a su propia madre, renegó de su familia, era misógino y racista, ordenó a sus discípulos que se abastecieran de armas, predicaba violencia, nunca apoyó la no esclavitud, mató a una pobre higuera por capricho, nunca apoyó la protección a los animales ni nada, al contrario, mató a una piara de cerdos sin razón alguna, era violento, daba mensajes confusos, y tantos más que nos dejan como que… "¿Qué?". Si te pones a leer los evangelios, te darás cuenta de que los discípulos se quedaban casi siempre con cara de "¿Eh?" "What tha fak?" ¿Qué dijiste?" "No te entendí" y seguían sin entenderlo. Y conforme vayan leyendo los evangelios, se van a dar cuenta de las similitudes que tienen con otras grandes sabidurías o con otras grandes religiones y se van a dar cuenta de que o Jesús cometió plagio, o sus escribanos simplemente dijeron "Hay que anotar esto, se ve bonito" y "también se oye" y "lo podemos manifestar de una manera muy bonitos". Simplemente Jesús, bla bla bla, hablaba, y simplemente no era de su autoría. No niego que mucha de su filosofía y mensaje sea interesante y útil, pero lamentablemente, casi ninguna de sus palabras era de su propia autoría, aunque se sabe que prácticamente todas las ideas de Jesús eran sustraídas de ideologías anteriores, inclusive del antiguo testamento. Como verán, Jesús no es el mejor ejemplo a seguir.

4: Abundantes contradicciones en los evangelios.

Todos los evangelios nos cuentan el mismo cuento, PERO, qué interesante, no solo los evangelios tienen un dudoso origen, sino que aunque fuesen reales y verídicos, existen innumerables contradicciones entre ellos. Ya ves que un evangelio dice que un ángel se le apareció a María pero otro dice que a José. El solo nombrar estas contradicciones se llevaría un libro de respetable tamaño, pero mejor se los dejo a ustedes para que lo lean realmente y se den cuenta por ustedes mismos. Claro, todo eso sin tomar en cuenta las frecuentes anacronías, errores, falsificaciones, incoherencias y demás fragmentos irracionales que poseen los evangelios. Solo un pequeño ejemplo, algo tan simple: supuestamente hubo varios testigos de la ejecución de Jesús y que al pie de la cruz hubo varias personas entre ellas el mismo Juan "El amado" autor de uno de los evangelios, y todos los evangelios difieren en las palabras que decía la inscripción que yacía sobre la cabeza de Jesús. Algo tan sencillo como leerlo y colocarlo en escrito. ¿Cómo pueden haber cuatro versiones diferentes de una escritura que estaba a la vista de todos? Nada más era escribir lo que estaba ahí puesto en esa tablita y ya, se acababa el montaje, ya estaban impresos varios. ¿Qué CARAJOS? ¿Por qué escribieron una historia diferente? Pero conozco la respuesta de muchos cristianos ante estas discrepancias entre los evangelios: "HEY, ESPERA! lo que pasa es como si varios reporteros notificasen una noticia desde varios ángulos", ¿QUÉ? Espera! Estás haciendo una analogía de unos seres imperfectos como los humanos, a un ser "perfecto", que "inspiró la Biblia" para todo este montaje y bla bla. Esto no es un simple tabloide amarillista, ¡Es la Biblia!, tiene que estar inspirada y sin errores, usen tantito su lógica o no.

5: Profecías y regreso de Jesús incumplido.

La mejor manera de confirmar si Jesús es real o no sería el cumplimiento de su profecía de regresar. Sobra decir que aun no se ha cumplido semejante hecho y al parecer nunca ocurrirá. El mismo Jesús fue muy claro al afirmar a sus contemporáneos que regresaría pronto, tan pronto que dijo que "no pasaría esta generación" antes de volver, y que iba a llegar triunfante, y todo este asunto, todo este montaje y lo que usted me diga. Y NO. ¿Qué pasa? Han pasado dos mil años, y el sempai no ha regresado. Ya pasó su generación. Pero bueno, ya me enojé, la verdad, pero esto de la espera, los cristianos no ven muchas veces que ya fue algo analizado en artículos anteriores y sabemos las múltiples excusas e interpretaciones que los creyentes le han dado el término "generación". El hecho es que Jesús no ha vuelto. En numerosas oportunidades las diversas comunidades religiosas han anunciado el inminente regreso de Jesús. Estoy seguro que muchos han sido testigo de esto varias veces; en 1986, en 1994, en el año 2000, en el 2011 con Campi, en 2012 y Ahora en el 2015 que piensan que Jesús va a regresar y otra vez. Y así se la van a pasar. La verdad, es más, los Testigos de Jehová son los que más se enfadan con esto de la segunda venida de Jesús y que va a venir y que se los va a llevar al país y todo este asunto. Y todavía han tenido más fechas de las que les he nombrado ahorita, y es cuando te das cuenta de que así te la llevas. Es casi casi como ver a un partido de cierto equipo contra Corea del Sur, un partido muy sencillito para narrar. Si te das cuenta, cuando miras los apellidos del equipo coreano, están Kim kara Kim, y otra vez con Kim, y otra con Kim, y Lee con Lee, y otra vez con Lee, y Park con Park, y otra vez con Park. Y entonces así te la llevas, hasta Bruce Lee. Hay de todo, es así, creyentes, es lo exótico. Es como de López para López, otra vez con López, García con García, otra vez con García… ¿Dónde está el Doctor García? AH, no lo ví. Ah bueno. Otra cosa. Pero así son, así son las aguas. Sin embargo, Jesús no ha regresado.

Y los creyentes siempre se escudan en decir: "No, es que generación quiso decir otra cosa y…", "Nooo… No es esta no fue esta cosa que pasarán, sino una generación…"(N/A: Hola, Soy Haibaku, y aquí inica el Modo Fury de Ed-chan) ¿DE QUÉ? AH? (Muy molesto) ¿De niños índigos? Es… es… ¿QUÉ? ¿DE QUÉ, FAKKERS? (Aún más molesto) ¿De niños que estén todavía más dogmatizados? ¿UNA GENERACIÓN TODAVÍA DE GENTE TODAVÍA MÁS DOGMATIZADA Y MÁS IGNORANTE EN SUS CREENCIAS? AY, POR FAVOR. O SEA, PONGAN ATENCIÓN! SÍ! USTEDES, MALDITOS IDIOTAS! USTEDES! ESCÚCHENME USTEDES! HEY, HEY! YOU! LISTEN! ¡LES ESTOY HABLANDO, POR PIEDAD! POR FAVOR, ESCÚCHENME, MALDITOS BAKAS, NO SE ME DISTRAIGAN! ¡JESÚS NO VA A REGRESAR, PORQUE ÉL NUNCA EXISTIÓ! ¡Este tipejo Jesús es un INVENTO! ¡JESÚS ES UN INVENTO QUE INVENTARON LOS PODEROSOS, LOS LÍDERES RELIGIOSOS Y LOS GOBERNANTES PARA DOMINARLOS, PARA TENERLOS IGNORANTES, PARA QUE NO GANEN CONOCIMIENTOS, PARA QUE NO CUESTIONEN, PARA QUE NO TENGAN UN PENSAMIENTO CRÍTICO, PARA QUE SEAN IDIOTIZADOS, PARA QUE SE CREAN TODO LO QUE LES DICEN PARA MANIPULARLOS, PARA QUE NO ESTUDIEN NI SE PREPAREN! ¡PERO SI SE PONEN A ANALIZAR Y A LEER REALMENTE, Y LO HICIERAN IMPARCIALMENTE, SE VAN A DAR CUENTA DE TODAS LAS INCOHERENCIAS EN LAS QUE ESTÁN CREYENDO! Jesús, NUNCA va a regresar, ni en tu vida, ni en la mía, ni en la de tus hijos, ni en la de tus sobrinos, ni en la de tus nietos, ni en la de tus bisnietos, ni en la de tus tataranietos ni en NINGUNA! Simplemente te vas a quedar esperando, (riéndose) y el primero que vas a llegar antes que yo vas a ser tú porque supuestamente cuando te mueras, vas a tenerlo frente a ti, no?

CONCLUSIÓN

En conclusión, ya un poco más calmado y conozco a varios Ateos que creen que hubo posibilidad de que un personaje parecido a Jesús existiera, mas todos los que opinan esto coinciden que no tenía nada de mágico ni milagroso. Es una postura respetable e incluso bastante probable. Y sé que hay muchos ateos, algunos creyentes y hasta agnósticos, me van a decir van a tener una postura de que "Pues a lo mejor, Jesús fue in hipi, y si existió y fue un tipo la verdad bien sugoi y fue muy ganbatte, y fue un revolucionario" y lo que ustedes me digan. Yo por mi parte y basándome en lo nombrado anteriormente y en muchas otras razones estoy en esta postura de que Jesús no existió. Creo que Jesús es un personaje ficticio creado por los primeros Cristianos para apoyar y dar validez a su movimiento inicial y que luego fue oficialmente institucionalizado por Constantino y su iglesia Católica, el resto es historia…, no hay evidencias, no hay fuentes originales, sus profecías nunca se llevaron a cabo. En efecto Jesús predijo varios hechos que anticiparían esta segunda venida; señales como guerras y rumores de guerras, la luna se volverá roja, señales luminosas en los cielos, nación contra nación, reino contra reino y tantos más, son cosas cotidianas, incluso ya existían desde MUCHO ANTES de que Jesús existiera, sobre todo ahora nos damos cuenta de las cosas por medio de las redes sociales, porque las telecomunicaciones están al ciento por uno, porque la globalización se ha dado, y ahorita puedo llegar a la casa de alguien que me está viendo allá en China, o Bélgica (TOMORROWLAND), o en Francia, o en la Patagonia, o en Bakugan, o en Fairy Tail, o en Naruto, o en Katekyo o en Free. Lo que Jesús dijo no eran profecías, eran cosas comunes solo que poco frecuentes y que en el pasado pudieron ser efectivas debido a la falta cultura colectiva que poseían, pero que hoy en día no sorprenden a nadie. Jesús simplemente tiró palabras al aire, las personas que "relataron" su vida, simplemente… flojearon, con el poker.

Y para la gente incrédula, que simplemente quiere buscar patrones en su vida, porque eso hace el cerebro, simplemente cree que eso es acorde a las profecías del evangelio, y a todos los creyentes sin excepción, les pido solamente, que REALMENTE LEAN, que Estudien realmente, que lean sus propias creencias, que lo lean imparcialmente, y que indaguen, investiguen, ganen más conocimientos, abran más su mente, busquen realmente a qué saben sus creencias, no las crean ciegamente, porque yo sé obviamente que es parte de la religión, creer ciegamente por fe, que es parte de la religión tener fe ciega, porque eso existe, y si quieres eso, pues, bueno, no me interesa, pero, vamos, hay que ponerse a hacer algo, hay que hacer algo para tratar de revertir este peligro y para aumentar la razón en todas las personas.

Espero que les hayan gustado estas cinco razones.

Dejen reviews por si tienen alguna otra razón por la cual no creen en Jesús, o cualquier otro review para retroalimentar, para apoyar, o cualquier otro review que deseen dejar, y nos vemos en la próxima.

* * *

Ok? Pues, ya saben, dejen reviews, etc...


End file.
